


Home is Where the Dachshunds Are

by planetundersiege



Series: Dirkjake Week 2018 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, All the dachshunds, Couple, Cute, Dirkjakeweek2018, Dogs, Earth C, Established Relationship, Home after work, Homestuck - Freeform, Jake is terrible at naming things, M/M, Oneshot, Post SBURB, Puppies, dachshunds, dirkjake - Freeform, prompt, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dirkjake week 2018: Day 3: Animals.Dirk is surprised with wiener dog puppies.





	Home is Where the Dachshunds Are

Dirk yawned as he walked into the lawn of his and Jake’s house after a long day at work. He was tired and was so ready for dinner with his boyfriend and then just cuddling while watching Netflix.

He carefully unlocked the door, not expecting a sound, but instead he heard a faint, bark?

Yes, from knowing Jade, this was definitely a bark.

He carefully opened the rest of the door in case there was someone on the other side, and there was. Sitting on the floor happily wagging its tail was a small little short haired red dachshund puppy.

“Jake!”, he shouted, wanting his boyfriend to come and explain, but he didn’t want to raise his voice that much to frighten the small little creature, he loved how cute it was. Damn that little wiener dog with the short legs was the cutest ever, no one could dislike a wiener dog.

“Coming honey!”, he heard Jake shouted and quickly entered the room, he wore an apron reading “kiss the cook” so he was probably in the middle of making dinner. “I see you’ve meet Pebbles!”.

“Pebbles?”.

“Yeah, isn’t she adorable?”, Jake said as he lifted the tiny puppy into the air and let her lick his face. Her tail was wagging so fast so it looked like a helicopter that we about I start.

“Yeah she is, but why is there a wiener dog in the house?”.

“I bought her”, he said, smiling.

“You bought a dog without asking me first?”, Dirk asked. He wasn’t mad or anything, that dog was the cutest thing he’s ever seen. He just wanted to know why he had bought a dog without asking him.

“Well, you say that this big house is so lonely and joked about how my pet parrot just is annoying, and I know you love dogs so I thought why not?”.

Dirk nodded.

“Actually, that’s a really nice idea Jake. I have only known this puppy for a minute but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone and then myself. I love her”.

He carefully took Pebbles out of Jake’s arms and felt her cold nose against his chin as she carefully sniffed her new owner and then gave him a lick as she let out a tiny little whine.

Yes Dirk’s heart was old.

“I’m happy you like her”.

“Of course I do Jake. Now we’re a little family. Just you, me and Pebbles”.

Jake was quite for a moment.

“Actually…”.

“What?”.

“I bought the whole litter, they’re sleeping in the kitchen. I named them Cuddles, Henry and Tinker Bell. Cuddles is black and tan while the other puppies are red”.

Dirk almost dropped Pebbles on the floor as he was surprise, but thankfully didn’t.

“You decide to invite these glorious dachshunds to our home and you name one of them Tinker Bell?”.

“Says the one who probably would have named her Wiener”.

“Let me meet the rest of them, now. I wanna see my babies”.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I love dachshunds so I took the opportunity. Dachshunds for life, I say as I am cuddling in bed with my dachshund.


End file.
